


Dream of Christmas

by LilithArtem



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithArtem/pseuds/LilithArtem
Summary: Charlie vivirá su propio sueño de Navidad.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 7





	Dream of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad!

Charlie observaba arder el fuego de la chimenea desde el sofá, en el que se había atrincherado hacia rato, se había terminado por encerar ahí después de la cena, aunque por la hora realmente debía haberse acostarse hacia un rato. Había tomado uno de sus cuentos preferidos _"A Christmas Carol"_ de Charles Dickens, era lo que se podía leer en la tapa dura del libro de tonos rojos y letras doradas.

La navidad no era algo que se celebrara en el infierno ya que los tintes de amor, generosidad y buenos deseos era algo que simplemente no iban a juego con el lugar, pero era inevitable para ella amar la navidad.

Se detuvo en una de las páginas que contenía una ilustración en blanco y negro de un abeto enorme, adornado de forma hermosa mientras la gente a su alrededor reía, cantaba o jugaba todos tenían una expresión de goce en aquella sencilla página entintada, por un momento no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella misma y a el resto de los integrantes del hotel en una escena similar aun que la idea al igual que su hotel era risible, quizá la única apoyándole nuevamente sería Vaggie, aunque con tenerla a ella a su lado le era suficiente para poder enfrentar el infierno o por lo menos así lo sentía.

Se recostó en el espacio restante del sofá, subiendo los pies que ya únicamente tenían sus medias y recostó su cabeza en uno de los cojines, mientras su brazo tapaba sus ojos y dejaba el libro reposando sobre su pecho.

En el cuento se relataba la historia de Scrooge un hombre avaro y egoísta que parecía tener un corazón de piedra y su transformación después de haber sido visitado por tres fantasmas en noche buena, de alguna forma quisiera tener un método tan efectivo para que los corazones de los huéspedes del hotel también se vieran transformados en una sola noche _«¡oh! vaya que lo deseaba»_

Su cavilación fue interrumpida por el ligero golpeteo de la puerta, que fue seguido por pasos que provocaban el suave crujir de la madera debajo de ellos, haciéndole reincorporarse en el sillón, dejando el libro que había estado leyendo a un costado, para ver de quien se trataba.

—Buenas noches querida– la voz radiofónica de Alastor resonó en el silencio de la habitación — te he traído un bocadillo de media noche– señalo mientras en su rostro esbozaba su típica sonrisa. Entre sus manos traía una charola que dejaba ver un par de tazas que contenían algo caliente y lo que parecían ser galletas, aunque desde la perspectiva de Charlie no se apreciaban del todo bien.

—Aunque me ha sorprendido saberte aun despierta cariño, hace rato que las niñas buenas deberían estar en cama– esto último lo dijo mientras que le regalaba un guiño a Charlie

—Al buenas noches– respondió dejando salir a su paso un risilla por el último comentario —¿Quien ha dicho que soy una niña buena? Y no debiste haberte molestado, muchas gracias–

Alastor avanzó hacia ella y depósito la bandeja que había estado cargando sorprendiendo a Charlie en el acto, la charola contenía varios Gingerman decorados con detalle y descubriendo que una de tasas contenía chocolate caliente en el cual flotaban varios malvaviscos y en la otra parecía ser un café totalmente negro.

—¿Por qué? –Charlie se cuestionó en voz baja la elección de Alastor con respecto a esas galletas tan características —¿por qué Gingerman? – terminó de preguntar con una voz más fuerte y segura.

— Si te refieres al porqué de las galletas, deberías agradecerles a esos dos que se esconden en el marco de la puerta– respondió Alastor señalando a el par de cabríos que fungían como asistentes de Charlie, quienes se apresuraron a ella en busca de darle un abrazo, el cual les fue correspondió a ambos, para finalizar con una palmada en su cabeza.

—¿Razzle y Dazzle las hicieron? – Charlie les observo a ambos, ella estaba segura que ellos no sabían cocinar en lo absoluto, y movió ligeramente su cabeza ante la idea fugaz, para volver a Alastor con una cara interrogante, quien tenía una expresión poco común en su rostro que Charlie no supo identificar además del ligero movimiento de sus orejas.

— Creo que es obvio quien las ha preparado ¿no lo crees cariño? – respondió haciendo un ademán con su mano —además soy el único que tiene idea de cómo cocinar en todo este hotel– dijo mientras dejo salir una risa corta y seca — si no fuera por mi estarían comiendo cualquier basura– recordando como es su primer día el único comestible que encontró en la nevera era una vieja caja de paletas.

Alastor se acercó al sillón donde se encontraba Charlie y señalo el espacio a su lado —¿puedo? – el demonio preguntó de forma educada, a lo cual Charlie asintió, para que el tomara asiento a su lado.

— En realidad estos amigos y yo tuvimos un encuentro fortuito en la cocina- comento Alastor mientras alcanzaba la tasa de chocolate caliente para entregársela a Charlie, lo cual ella agradeció — estaban intentando hacer la masa para las galletas siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro de recetas, aún que me temo que no les estaba yendo del todo bien – su rostro reflejo una ligera sonrisa ante el recuerdo de la escena.

—Fue entonces cuando entre y se abalanzaron sobre mi señalando el dibujo del libro – expreso tomando uno de los hombres de jengibre para observarlo un poco — y al ser ellos dos imagine que las galletas eran para ti cariño– dijo mientras llevaba la galleta a la boca de Charlie la cual ella mordió, haciendo que su rostro formara una expresión de disfruté.

Mientras Charlie comía la galleta, Alastor sintió como una de sus piernas era levemente jalada, era uno de los pequeños cabríos, a simple vista lucían exactamente igual, pero eran los detalles lo que les diferenciaba y estaba seguro quien lo estaba jalando era Razzle por sus ojos que asemejaban a un reptil, este traía entre sus manos un libro en tonos rojos ya opacos y letras doradas.

Alastor lo tomo y con las yemas de sus dedos las deslizo atrás vez del nombre del libro _«Carol»_ susurró, eso le daba sentido a que esos dos estuviesen intentando hacer esas galletas, ellos eran las muñecas de Charlie y era normal que quisieran que la rubia estuviera feliz.

—Es uno de mis cuentos preferidos...– expreso Charlie quien ya se había comido por completó al hombrecillo de jengibre con migajas aun pegadas en su rostro —quizá algún día podamos hacer algo similar aquí, en el hotel– dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y tintes de inseguridad, rascando levemente su mejilla y fijando sus ojos en el bailar del fuego.

— Creo que es una idea igual de risible que este hotel– confeso mientras dejaba escapar una risa ante la idea, el hecho de imaginar a un montón de pecadores con tintes de bondad, era ridículo, esto hizo que en el rostro de Charlie se formara un mohín — pero...– observó también el lento bailar del fuego de la chimenea frente a ellos — la existencia y éxito de este hotel eran improbables simplemente era una idea ridícula y lo lograste, no veo por qué no podamos tener una navidad en el infierno –

Eso último había hecho que el corazón de Charlie diera un vuelco de felicidad desbordante, Alastor no solía ser alguien que diera apoyo de forma convencional comparaba sus palabras siempre al conocido dicho _"rómpete una pierna"_ del teatro, que sonaba algo cruel, pero significaban otra cosa.

Razzle se acercó a Alastor de nueva vez, pero esta vez se limitó a abrir el libro en la primera página y apuntar su contenido un par de veces, a lo que Alastor entendió que él quería que leyera el cuento para Charlie, por un momento sintió que estallaría en risa, pero no lo sintió apropiado, y asintió de forma que el cabrío salto y fue al otro lado del sofá para estar cerca de la rubia.

Por su parte Charlie se sentía apenada por la petición de Razzle ellos la amaban y la querían hacer feliz, pero a veces la trataban como a un infante y no como a un demonio de más 200 años aun que debía admitirlo de vez en cuando eso estaba bien.

— Querida al parecer esta noche seré su cuenta cuentos real– habló Alastor con cierto toque de burla y risas pregrabadas —pero creo que necesitamos un poco más ambientación para la historia de esta noche– Alastor dio un chasquido de sus dedos haciendo que una fuerte corriente de aire cerrara la puerta de golpe y a su vez los ojos de Charlie, provocando que esta apretara ligeramente la taza chocolate entre sus manos.

— Listo – fue todo lo que dijo Alastor en espera de que Charlie abriera los ojos, cosa que esta hizo, quedando pasmada ante la imagen frente a ella, la habitación ahora se encontraba decorada de forma hermosa, en una de las esquinas había un abeto que casi alcanzaba el techo con la estrella que brillaba en la punta de este, estaba lleno de luz... listones, escarcha, y las esferas las cuales tenían forma de manzanas de un rojo brillante acompañadas por esferas más pequeñas blancas y doradas, algunas campanas que contrastaban a la perfección y bastones navideños esparcidos en él.

El resto de la habitación tenía escarcha colgando de las paredes separadas entre si con campanas gemelas adornadas por un moño, la chimenea también se encontraba escarchada pero de esta colgaban varias medias de color rojo la cual cada una de ellas era adornado por el nombre de los integrantes del hotel bordados con hilos dorados, cosa que hizo que los ojos de Charlie se humedecieran un poco, Alastor no necesitó escuchar palabra de ella para saber que la calidad de su trabajo había sido perfecto, ya que el rostro de esta lo reflejaba.

— Esto es hermoso...– dijo antes de apoyarse en su hombro y esconder un poco su rostro contra él, para esconder esas lágrimas de emoción, Alastor no rechazó aquel contactó, hacia un tipo que el roce de Charlie no le resultaba desagradable, le era tolerable incluso se atrevía a pensar en el como algo cálido.

Charlie sentía el calor de Alastor incluso a través del chaque de este y el olor de su loción invadiendo sus fosas nasales le resultaba grato, Alastor le regalo una caricia en sus rubios cabellos, mas no dijo ni expreso nada solo se limitó a sentir la calidez de las manos del demonio en ella, la calidez del momento, él era un ciervo que al menor indicio de movimiento escaparía de ahí.

Los dos se acomodaron un poco en el sillón sin romper el contactó y observaron el fuego moviéndose y bailando, Charlie subió nuevamente sus pies al sillón, y el par de cabríos se acomodaron alrededor de ellos como si de gatos se tratasen. Alastor retomó el libro en la primera página para empezar a leer y romper el silencio apacible de la habitación.

— _Primer acto, El fantasma de Marley..._ – oír la voz de Alastor era como estar oyendo una radio novela, pero aun así era una transmisión exclusiva para ella... Ese pensamiento le hizo sonrojar levemente dando un sorbo a la tasa de chocolate caliente, la idea de que algo de él, le perteneciera únicamente a ella le gustaba en el fondo.

— _... ¿Sabía Scrooge que estaba muerto? Claro que sí..._ – Charlie dio un último sorbo al chocolate antes de dejarlo en la mesa frente a ellos y volver a apegarse a Alastor en busca de algo más de calor — _... Y ni siquiera Scrooge quedo afectado terriblemente_ _por el luctuoso suceso; siguió siendo un excelente hombre de negocios..._ –

La voz de Alastor seguía leyendo sin detenerse o trabarse era perfecto, pero empezó a sentir el peso en sus párpados con cada palabra y la temperatura de la habitación parecía descender con cada oración. Alastor observo el rostro adormilado de Charlie le pareció bello enmarcado por sus rubios cabellos, pero también sintió el ligero tiritar de esta, paso su brazo sobre ella envolviéndola con el hacía si, y revelando a su paso una gran y mullida manta roja con bordados blancos en forma de copos de nieve.

— _...Scrooge nunca tacho el nombre del viejo Marley. Años después hay seguía sobre la entrada..._ – la voz de Alastor había empezado a ser como un eco lejano en su cabeza, y el frío se instaló por completo a su alrededor pudo sentir su piel erizarse a lo que parecía una brisa fría, y lentamente el peso de su cuerpo se esfumó, podía decirse que se sentía casi flotando y el eco fue remplazado con lo que parecía ser voces y pasos de personas sobre asfalto, el ruido fue tornándose cada vez más y más bullicioso y fuerte.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiendo sus párpados pesados y su visión borrosa, pero pudo distinguir que no estaba en el hotel y probablemente ni siquiera en el infierno _«¡¿Dónde diablos se encontraba entonces!?»_ tallo un poco más sus ojos y esperó unos segundos enfocando al piso, hasta recuperar su visión por completo.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus zapatos cerrados con punta negra y una franja de gamuza roja a cada lado sus piernas cubiertas por medias negras semi transparentes y lo que era el vuelo de un brillante vestido rojo sus manos cubiertas por un par de guantes negros que llegaban hasta la muñeca y en sus hombros reposaba una capa del mismo rojo de la falda que en su costura tenía lo que era un material parecido a la piel que también envolvía su cuello y terminaba en un tocado que parecía un enorme moño.

Tocó un poco su cabeza y sintió como su cabello está recogido en un bonito tocado y cubierto por lo que parecía ser un cloche, lo siguiente en ver fue su alrededor estaba rodeada de lo que parecían ser humanos... _«¿como? ¿Alastor tenía algo que ver?»_ su cabeza no podía formular como había llegado al mundo humano, si bien pueden ser invocados y aparecer por mera diversión al azar, ella jamás había sido invocada, ni ha respondido algún llamado.

Las personas pasaban de prisa de lado a otro con bolsas de compras las mujeres parecían ser las más estresadas en ese movimiento, habían autos que sabía antiguos pitando y circulando, volvió su vista al cielo y se topó con una hilera de enormes edificios y un cielo completamente nublado, soltó un suspiro que dejo ver su aliento a causa del frío que hacía, se encontraba justo al lado de un poste que aún no estaba iluminado pero estaba adornado con escarcha listón y un par de campanas.

Fue entonces que de percató de que todos los lugares a su alrededor estaban decorados con la temática navideña y había un hombre que estaba disfrazado de santa en el otro lado de la acera, que gritaba por caridad con una campana en mano y una caldera donde los transeúntes depositaban dinero.

Un hombre que tiro un periódico en uno de los basureros cercanos y se apresuró a tomarlo, aunque con algo de vergüenza, pero necesitaba saber dónde estaba... así que lo tomó y de alejo de ahí para volver a donde había estado parada.

Lo extendió lo primero que vio fue en letras grandes y remarcadas " _NewYork Times"_ con un encabezado anunciaba los cierres de numerosas empresas y miles de desempleados, y en menor tamaño el artículo sobre el encuentro del cuerpo de un hombre y con ese era el 4to. en menos de dos semanas con indicios del mismo agresor, y por último leyó la fecha de en el periódico que decía _"martes 24 de diciembre de 1929"_

— Buenas tardes, querida…– su cuerpo dio un salto ante aquel saludo, no esperaba que alguien ahí le dirigiera la palabra, bajo el periódico y vio a un hombre alto que a simple vista estaba en sus 20's su cabello estaba perfectamente recortado, aunque algo despeinado, llevaba un par de lentes redondos que dejaban ver unos bonitos ojos color avellana y de piel algo trigueña, que se veía un poco más pálida debido a la iluminación.

Portaba un abrigo de color rojo que le hacía resaltar en el ambiente de tonos cafés, beige y negros, este estaba abierto y dejaba ver un negro chaqué debajo del perfectamente abotonado, combinado con una camisa igual de roja que el abrigó acompañada por un moño de color negro, todo el conjunto le daba un acabado de elegancia y frescura.

—Lo siento cariño ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? –

—¿Alastor? – tardo un poco en reconocer al chico que sonreía frente a ella, pero su voz a pesar de la ausencia del vacío radiofónico era única o por lo menos tenía la impresión de eso, aunque ciertamente lo hacía oírse más atrayente.

—Solo un poco Al– ella sonrió para él, bajando por completo el periódico y llevando su mano a su cabello, intentando arreglarlo un poco, para sonrojase ante su propia acción de arreglarse para el — dime ¿qué es todo esto? ¿en dónde estamos? – Charlie preguntó de forma tranquila intentando mitigar el rubor que ella misma se había provocado.

—Estamos en New York _"la ciudad que nunca duerme"_ – exclamó de forma un tanto excéntrica moviendo sus manos como si de un espectáculo se tratara, sin importar que la gente le volteara a ver — y estamos en víspera de navidad– finalizó ofreciendo su mano a Charlie.

—Señorita Magne si usted me lo permite yo seré su guía en esta la ciudad sin sueño– Charlie no se pudo negar a tomar la mano de Alastor con una sonrisa en su rostro y tiro el periódico que había tomado del contenedor de basura.

Empezaron a recorrer la ciudad viendo las decoraciones de los aparadores de las tiendas de Manhattan que se encontraban atiborradas de gente y lo único que evitaba que los dos se separarán era el agarre de sus manos incluso podían sentir el calor ambos a través de los guantes, para ambos era una sensación agradable.

—¿Como llegamos aquí, Alastor? – cuestionó nuevamente Charlie observando los aparadores a su alrededor en espera de su respuesta.

— Se puede decir que es un sueño...– aquello atrapo por completo la atención de Charlie hacia Alastor — está hecho de mis reminiscencias, pero al igual que los sueños este mundo es impredecible todo se desarrollará de acuerdo a nuestras acciones–

—¿Un sueño? – inquirió de nueva vez Charlie.

— Si, pensé que sería más interesante vivir tu propio sueño de navidad, tal como en el cuento – respondió Alastor con una sonrisa en su rostro sin dejar ver hacia el frente — ¡Y yo seré el fantasma de la pasada navidad cariño! – dijo nuevamente en un tono efusivo provocando un par de miradas sobre él, aquello no incomodo en lo absoluto a Charlie le pareció algo divertido e interesante, Alastor definitivamente había sido un humano que vivió bajo sus propias reglas, sin importar la opinión ajena...

—¿entonces veré la navidad presente y futura también? – Charlie esta algo intrigada ante esa posibilidad.

—Me temo que no querida– Alastor negando de forma ligera con su cabeza — tu conoces la navidad presente que es donde _tu y yo_ estamos juntos frente a la chimenea – Charlie llevo su mano de forma discreta ante su pecho para mitigar aquel calor que se instalaba nuevamente ante la mención de ellos dos — y la futura– Alastor hizo una pequeña pausa deteniendo sus pasos con ella, que dejo en suspenso a Charlie.

— Deseo ver tu rostro cuando llegue el momento – afirmó Alastor viendo el rostro de Charlie que había formado una expresión de incertidumbre quien había dirigido su vista al asfalto, llevó su mano al mentón de esta para que le viera de nuevo y después dio una pequeña caricia al rostro sonrojado de esta — no te preocupes por eso querida, aún no ha pasado y sea cual sea el futuro estaré ahí... –

Charlie bajo su vista de nueva vez al asfalto bajo sus pies, pero esta vez lo único que deseaba era esconder el sonrojo total de su rostro y apretó ligeramente más la mano del demonio, quien correspondió y siguió el camino.

—¿Alastor tú que estabas haciendo en estas fechas cuando estabas vivo? – pregunto en un intento de distraer a su corazón. Alastor llevo su mano al mentón en señal de entender que estaba pensando. No sería agradable decirle a Charlie que ese día se encontraba de caza de la cena de navidad en ese bosque hecho de asfalto y rascacielos ¿cierto?

— Lo siento querida fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo recuerdo – respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, aunque mentía _«New York era una ciudad inolvidable para el»_ pensó mientras veía como al otro lado de la acera de desplazaba una mancha roja acompañado de una mujer rubia y algo más baja y robusta hacia una cena navideña, donde solo uno comería...

Alastor la llevo hasta un parque de enormes dimensiones que tenía la imagen del invierno en el, los árboles estaban completamente desnudos sin rastro de follaje y los arbustos y el césped estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve por las constantes e intensas nevadas, a lo que Charlie no se resistió y corrió hacia ella tirándose encima de esta como si de una niña se tratase, empezó a mover sus pies y manos de arriba abajo en la nueve.

Alastor se acercó a ella y extendió su mano para que se pudiera levantar observar su obra un irónico ángel de nieve, rindo los dos ante la figura.

Charlie nuevamente se sumergió la nieve esta vez reuniendo una pequeña cantidad de nieve entre sus manos no importándole el frío que sentía o el ligero entumecimiento de sus dedos aun con los guantes, formo una pequeña bola entre sus manos levantándose lista para impactarla contra Alastor.

Mas fue interceptada por el impacto de una bola directo a su pecho, fue entonces cuando vio que Alastor traía en sus manos un arsenal de bolas de nieve, entre sus brazos _«¡es no era justo! ¿¡de donde saco tantas bolas de nieve tan rápido!?»_

— Oh querida no creo que sea el momento para contemplarme deberías estar corriendo– dijo Alastor riendo preparándose para lanzar otra bola que Charlie logro esquivar, la risa de Charlie de oía entre los árboles muertos a acompañada de un _«corre o te atrapare»_ de Alastor que ocasionalmente era atacado por una bola de nieve, Alastor estaba disfrutando del cazar a Charlie quizá más de lo que el mismo podría aceptar. Cuando se le acabaron las bolas de nieve a Alastor se volvió un juego de alerta ante el ataque contrario.

Charlie decidió lanzar una bola de nieve de frente, algo que le pareció un poco tonto a Alastor, quien corre hacia su cazador _«muerte»_ ella lanzó la bola directo hacia el rostro de él, la cual desvío de un manotazo, para ver como la figura de Charlie se lanzaba en su contra, haciendo que soltara la bola de nieve entre su mano y abriera sus manos para abrazar la cintura de esta.

Los dos terminaron en el suelo helado amortiguados la nieve, respiraban de manera agitada por la actividad anterior sentían como ambos pechos subían y bajaban, Charlie levanto lentamente su rostro del cuello de del demonio para observarlo, estaba sonrojado y agitado con una sonrisa aquella imagen le emociono nunca pensó en ver a un Señor como Alastor en ese estado tan vulnerable, algo dentro de ella se removió y deseo ver más de cerca ese rostro, moviendo su cuerpo sobre él.

Charlie se sorprendió al sentir una protuberancia proveniente de los pantalones de Alastor contra su intimidad, haciendo que este volteara a verle directamente, quitarla de inmediato comprobaría que lo que sentía era lo que pensaba, sería humillante para él...

Alastor se había excitado ligeramente debido al juego del cazador, ahora él estaba bajo de ella a su merced, mostrándose tan apetecible, ese algo en su interior se removió una vez más, pero con mayor con intensidad haciendo que esta rozara de manera intencional el miembro de este, deseaba romper el espacio entre las bocas de ambos y liberar esa tensión... _«¿Quién había sido el cazador y quien la presa?»_

El ruido de risas acercándose saco a Charlie del trance en el que se había sumergido moviéndose de Alastor para que ambos se reincorporaran ambos tan rojos como sus abrigos _«¿¡Qué demonios pensaba en hacerle a Alastor!?»_ sintiendo aun ese ligero calor entre sus piernas.

Alastor fue el primero en levantarse sacudiendo los rastros de nieve que aún estaban en su ropa para luego acercarse a Charlie y ofrecer su mano para que esta se pusiera de pie, como un caballero se consideraba no haría comentario sobre el desliz íntimo que acababan de vivir. Charlie tomó su mano levantándose y al igual que Alastor sacudió la nieve de sus ropas.

—Vamos querida hay un lugar que quiero que veas– dijo señalando el lugar del cual provenían las risas a lo que Charlie solo asintió entrelazando de manera tímida su mano a la del demonio. Por su parte Alastor ahora sabía que ambos eran depredadores en espera de ver la debilidad del otro y Charlie supo encontrar la suya, le fue inevitable sonreír ante la escena grabada en sus ojos de una Charlie imponente y dueña de la situación, no cabe duda New York era dueña de varios de sus mejores recuerdos.

La caminata duró otro par de minutos más hasta que toparon con varias personas reunidas alrededor de lo que parecía una pista de hielo, ante aquello Charlie no se contuvo y soltó la mano de Alastor para salir corriendo hacia la vaya de esta, veía a la gente deslizarse sobre el hielo era como una danza hermosa, Charlie se perdió observando cómo se desplazaban de un lugar a otro, ella sabía andar en patines había sido divertido de aprender se preguntaba si con lo de hielo sería igual.

— Querida ¿quieres intentarlo? – pregunto Alastor mostrando dos pares de patines, él la guio hacia uno de los bancos donde tomo asiento para empezar a retirarse los zapatos, pero fue detenida por la mano de Alastor.

—Permíteme yo lo haré– Charlie ni dijo nada y solo asintió con su cabeza, ver a Alastor tan caballeroso con ella siempre le sería un placer, el término de colocarle los patines y prosiguió la tarea en su mismo.

Charlie se levantó y apenas podía mantener el equilibrio con la tapa de las cuchillas, pero aun así avanzó hasta la vaya en espera de Alastor que no tardo nada en lo absoluto, ambos retiraron las tapas de los patines y entraron a la pista.

Charlie se sintió como Bambi tambaleante sobre el hielo mientras que Alastor le sostenía con seguridad. Empezó a deslizarse de manera lenta sobre el hielo tomando un poco más de seguridad ante cada feliz, Alastor la llevaba y traía de un lugar a otro de la pista incluso haciéndola girar sobre ella misma, era increíble de forma que podía observar el cielo cubierto por gruesas nubes que no anunciaban más que nieve.

— ¿Al tú has pensado en ir al cielo? – aquella pregunta salió de golpe de la boca de Charlie haciendo que Alastor la viera fijamente y formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No– dejo salir de forma seca, realmente jamás había considerado la idea del cielo, ni siquiera cuando aún vivía.

—¿Por qué? – Replico.

—Porque soy feliz donde estoy cariño– dijo Alastor mientras que hacía que ella diera algunos giros sobre el hielo —sigo siendo yo el infierno, me da libertad... –

—Dime querida ¿te gustaría que todos los habitantes del hotel fueran al cielo? – ahora era Alastor quien tenía una espina de curiosidad en él

—¡por supuesto! – Afirmo con seguridad aquella pregunta.

—Incluso la señorita Vaggie– el corazón de Charlie se estrujó ante aquel comentario.

—Yo...–dudo un segundo en la respuesta para retomar su seguridad y contestar —Si, incluso ella– Vaggie era un ser maravilloso por mucho que la quisiera no podía pedirle que se quedara hasta el final del juego y desaparecer simplemente a su lado... Ella no tenía un alma como tal, ella ya era un ser espiritual de nacimiento, y estaba consciente que su fin seria la nada.

— Bueno en ese caso está bien que no desee ir al cielo, así incluso cuando todos se vayan, incluso aunque el infierno se vaciara, nunca estarás sola, yo estaré contigo... – Charlie sintió que su corazón se detuvo ante las palabras de Alastor, quien le sonrió con una expresión que no recordaba antes en él, una que le causaba ternura y calidez.

La noche junto a nieve empezó a caer a su alrededor haciendo que el panorama se tornara aún más frío, pero por alguna razón para Charlie aquel momento estaba resultando sumamente cálido en manos de Alastor.

— Creó que debemos irnos– dijo Alastor para dirigirse a la salida de la pista — pronto empezará una nevada, hay un lugar donde será divertido refugiarnos–

Ahora ambos de pronto se hallaron corriendo en medio de una nevada que humedecía un poco sus abrigos y cabellos, pero que a la vez resultaba un espectáculo hermoso. Ambos llegaron a un Salón de baile donde la música resonaba entraron y el cantinero y algunos meseros levantaron la mano a modo de saludo, Charlie intuyó que quizá ese había sido un lugar que Alastor frecuentó.

El salón era invadido por las voces de las personas a su alrededor en su mayoría parejas o grupos de amigos mientras otros bailaban al ritmo del Charleston, uno de los meseros los guio hasta una de la mesa del fondo, preguntando que deseaban ordenar de paso, Alastor ordenó un Whisky y Charlie un vino tinto, no solía ingerir bebidas alcohólicas pero el día y la situación lo ameritaba

La orden llego rápido a ellos, y Charlie levantó la copa en señal de hacer un brindis con Alastor a lo que él no se negó.

Hablaron un rato de ellos de las cosas que les gustaban Charlie se dio cuenta que era de las primeras veces que tenían una charla tan larga con él, fuera de los temas del hotel o sin que alguien les interrumpiera, ella sentía que no podía evitar reírse de los Chistes tontos que Alastor hacia o interesarse más en aquello que hacía en sus ratos libres, disfrutando a su vez observando discretamente a las parejas bailar, todas parecían tener química en aquel momento.

—¿Bailas? – preguntó Alastor ofreciéndole su mano para llevarla hasta la pista, ella la miro un segundo y no dudó en tomarla.

Enteraron a la pista llegando a la parte más profunda de esta donde la luz era apenas tenue y había solo algunas parejas, la música empezó a sonar con un suave ritmo del jazz, ella sintió como el la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, haciendo que casi por inercia su mano se deslizara, sentía el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, su olor de ligero alcohol con loción, con su aliento chocando contra su cuello que provocaba una ligera corriente eléctrica en ella erizando su piel.

_Las estrellas están brillando por encima tuyo, –_ Alastor empezó a cantar lentamente a su oído.

_Las estrellas de la noche parecen susurrar "Te amo"...–_ Charlie se tensó ante aquella última palabra y se apartó de forma que pudiera ver su rostro, y sintió como su ser perdía cualquier ápice que la atara a la realidad afuera del sueño.

— _Di "buenas noches" y bésame,_ _Solo abrázame fuerte y dime que serás mía..._ – Alastor acercó su rostro provocando que las narices de ambos chocaran en leves roces y sus alimentos se mezclaran, la tensión de la tarde en la nieve se hacía presente nuevamente...

— _Sueña un poco conmigo...–_ La voz de Alastor seguía llamándole a caer aún más en el profundo sueño en que se habían sumergido, Charlie soltó la mano de Alastor y la coloco en el pecho de este

_— Las estrellas_ desaparecen, _pero yo sigo aquí querida...–_ La mano de Alastor viajo a su mejilla y con su pulgar acaricio de forma lenta su labio inferior.

_—Todavía anhelando un beso tuyo, Quiero alargar este momento hasta el amanecer ...–_ Alastor remplazo las caricias de su pulgar por sus labios, a lo que Charlie correspondió abriendo lentamente sus labios para atrapar los suyos y empezar un beso al ritmo de la música.

— _Dulces sueños hasta que los rayos del sol te encuentren_... –Para Alastor aquello era una serie de sensaciones nuevas, nunca antes había logrado superar la incomodidad y ansiedad del contacto, y en ese preciso instante era él quien había iniciado aquel contacto pero quien lo dirigía sin lugar a duda era la rubia, el ritmo era placentero y sensual, el sabor de la saliva de Charlie se entre mezclaba con el suyo, el ligero agarre de las manos de ella en su ropa, le hacía sentir _deseado_ quizá no estaba seguro, había una pequeña parte dentro de sí que le incitaba a desear más, aunque ignoro aquel deseó prematuro y rompió el contacto del beso de forma lenta.

_— Pero tus sueños cualesquiera que sean, sueñan un pequeño sueño de mi...–_ Alastor volvió a susurrar de forma lenta canción mientras se mecían aun de manera lenta con la música, de forma que los labios aun húmedos por los besos anteriores sentían el tibio aliento ...

Charlie solo disfrutaba del contacto de la atmósfera que se íntima de los dos apresar de estar rodeados... Aquello era un sueño después de todo un sueño de dos.

La canción término y los dos sonrieron como si el final de esa canción anunciara el final del sueño, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa que habían estado ocupando y tomaron los abrigos, Alastor dejo un par de billetes sobre la mesa para pagar lo que había con sumido y salieron del local, la nieve aún seguía ahí cayendo de manera hermosa, pero ahora las calles lucían vacías.

Charlie tomó la mano de Alastor entrelazando sus dedos con lo de él, acto que fue correspondió por el demonio quien levantó la mano que sostenía y depositaba un beso en ella, para después sonreírle.

Caminaron varias manzanas en silencio, y para Charlie sin rumbo fijó, ambos compartiendo el calor y un silencio dulce, sin embargo, este fue interrumpido por un canto a la lejanía que crecía conforme caminaban Charlie empezó a notar como un gran edificio se levantaba de forma imponente.

Atravesaron lo que era un imponente catedral en la entrada había un conjunto de niños y jóvenes vestidos con togas de color blanco y fondo rojo todos sostenían lo que parecía un librillo que llevaba el nombre de la institución "Catedral St. John", el canto era hermoso y anunciaba la misa de media noche...

— _Escucha con atención como las campanas –_ Charlie empezó a corear en voz baja provocando la atención de Alastor — _dulces campanas todas parecen decir deja las preocupaciones atrás, la navidad está aquí–_

Alastor se quedó embelesado con la imagen de Charlie cantando a coro, mientras su aliento se notaba por el frío, su pequeña nariz y mejillas rojas que le daban una apariencia tierna, cabello cubierto por copos de nieve.

— Querida...– la voz de Alastor se oyó débil a comparación de su habitual tono, haciendo que quedara de frente los dos, tomo uno de los rubios mechones de cabello de Charlie — hay algo más que quiero hacer antes de que termine esta noche –

Y dio otro beso más sobre los labios de Charlie empezando suavemente para aumentar un poco la intensidad de los mismos, sus manos se deslizaron debajo del abrigo rojo acariciando de forma que esta dejara salir un par de sonidos placenteros, los dos se separaron con un notable sonrojo y el deseo de un poco más.

Alastor la volvió a abrazar contra si depositando un beso en la base de su cuello para después susurrarle al oído « _es hora de despertar, querida..._ » Charlie cerro sus ojos intentando mantener tanto del calor del cómo le fuese posible enterrando su nariz entre sus ropas, empezó a sentir aquella sensación nuevamente perderse a sí misma y flotar.

Intento abrir sus ojos nuevamente pero los sintió pesados, al igual que su cuerpo, cuando logro moverse se dio cuenta y se dio cuenta que estaba recostada sentía el calor del colchón y las cobijas, abrió de forma lenta y tallo un par de veces sus ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, cubierta por una manta roja con bordado con copos de nieve, la tomo contra si he identifico inmediatamente el olor ella era el de Alastor, en la había llevado hasta ahí, se sonrojo al pensarse ser cargada entre sus brazos hasta su habitación, mientras llevaba sus dedos a sus labios recordando los besos del contrario...  
  
  


**_Bonus:_ **

Charlie escuchó el escándalo que se armaba en el lobby, escuchaba como Husk amenazaba de muerte a Ángel y los gritos de Vaggie intentando detener aquel caos.

Se encontró con todos en la entrada al lobby, con Ángel casi encima de Husk intentando robar un beso y Husk con los dientes y garras expuestos mientras Vaggie intentaba sacarle de encima a Ángel, y Niffty solo los rodeaba tomando fotos con su teléfono.

—¡¿Que sucede aquí?!–la voz de Charlie pareció interrumpir un poco la escena.

— ¡¿Que sucede?¡ sucede que este gatito no me quiere dar lo que me corresponde – dijo mientras que se bajaba de Husk indignado.

—Todos sabemos que si te topas con una persona debajo de un muérdago debes besarla– hablo mientras señalaba hacia arriba de Charlie.

— Buenos días, chicos –La voz de Alastor sorprendió a todos que ahora estaba parado junto a Charlie —¿a qué se debe a toda esta fiesta tan temprano? – dijo mientras observo que Ángel apuntaba hacia arriba de él y Charlie.

—¡Ha! Alastor no besara a nadie incluso aunque este de bajo de ¡un puto muérdago! – dijo Husk — ¡si él no lo hace no tengo por qué hacerlo yo! – comentario que hizo reír a Alastor.

— Mi bello y encantador demonio ¿me permite? – Charlie miro a Alastor y asintió levemente sonriendo con un rubor en sus mejillas, Alastor tomo la mano de Charlie y deposito un beso en el dorso de la mano, regalándole un guiño secreto.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante eso que tocara a alguien era una cosa relativamente normal, pero que él usara sus labios era otra persona y para semejante acto… Niffty por su parte estaba hipnotizada grabando todo, Vaggie simplemente saco una lanza estaba a punto de matar a ese Hijo de puta.

— ¡Oh Husk~! –

— Mierda…– fue lo único que Husk fue capaz de pronunciar antes de que Ángel le saltara encima.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi pequeño regalo para ustedes, por todas las sonrisas que me han dado! ೃ⁀➷. <3 
> 
> En cuanto a los datos del Fanfic pues fue inspirado por A Christmas Carol de Charles Dickens, Cuento de Navidad en español además de agregar otros tantos elementos navideños como las galletas de jengibre, o el árbol navideño...
> 
> Y de hecho los adornos de este también presentan significados como; las manzanas cuyo significado es la abundancia, las esferas doradas alabanza y blancas agradecimiento, vaya cada elemento mencionado posee algún significado.
> 
> Las diversas locaciones que se mencionan aquí por lo menos tres son reales, entre ellos el mencionado distrito de Manhattan, el lugar donde patinan sería Central Park situado en el distrito anteriormente mencionado, aunque en ese período de tiempo el parque estuvo en decadencia debido al pobre cuidado de este, y finalmente la Catedral de Saint John's.
> 
> La canción que bailan en el bar ellos dos, lleva por nombre "Dream a little dream of me" y seguí con la misma regla ninguna canción que fuera lanzada después de 1933, pero cronológicamente esta seria lanzada hasta 1931 ('⌒｀｡) pero ustedes saben magia de Navidad (oﾟ▽ﾟ) para este fanfic, así que la pueden bailar en 1929.
> 
> La segunda canción mencionada es Carol of the Bells un famoso villancico compuesto en 1919 y traído a suelo americano en 1921. Y por último la fecha mencionada en el periódico era real, que coincidió perfectamente con la navidad en la que fue escrito este fanfiction.  
> Martes 24 de Diciembre de 1929 & Martes 24 de Diciembre de 2019 
> 
> Una vez más Feliz Navidad! Gracias por darme una oportunidad y leerme!
> 
> "Dedicado con amor a mi hermana, porque ha hecho que ame la navidad."


End file.
